<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cha Eunwoo's Guide to High School: DELUXE by peepeepoopoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546424">Cha Eunwoo's Guide to High School: DELUXE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo'>peepeepoopoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Addiction, F/M, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Misogyny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Cha Eunwoo. Part one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cha Eunwoo's Guide to High School: DELUXE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cicada noised. The gentle noises of waves washed by. Chanyeol's steps echoed through the school's hallways. He slides open the doors Wrschke. He looks in the corner and sees his best friend, Cha Eunwoo sitting quietly. He slams the door closed abruptly and loudly, walking towards Eunwoo. Eunwoo smiles, Chanyeol smiles and leans in closely and kisses him on the lips. The principal, Moon Jaein and the vice pinricpile Chloe Ting walked in racistly. Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to them.  </p><p>The principal says very loudly: "ATENTION CLASS, TOMROROW IS PROM. IF YOU ARE GAY, PLEASE DO NOT COME ! THat is all i had to say" and then he walks out . </p><p>Naturally, Eunwoo says, "That's crazy". Suddenly, Hyoyeon's body falls from the sky . Everyone rushes to the windows to figure out what happened. There she laid "Hyoyeon is fucking dead" .</p><p> </p><p>[END CHAPTER 1} ]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>